meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki
Welcome to or WikiKat, the free, online encyclopedia all about Meerkats, Meerkat Manor and the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Enter the title of a article below to create a new article, but before you start, take a look at our Editor's Agreement and General Disclaimer to ensure your understanding of the obligations, risks, and legal issues that come along with editing this wiki. Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then typing Meerkatname, you should type Meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Flower Whiskers instead of Flower) When starting an article on a mob, instead of mobname, you should type Mobname Mob. (I.E, Whiskers Mob instead of Whiskers). Featured Users These are the active users that are willing to help if you have any questions: *Aniju Aura - Administrator, member of Wikikat Council, over 2,940 edits *Denny60643 - a ragular user, 331 edits at Meerkats Wiki *MeerkatGal - a ragular user, over 580 edits. *Meerkats123 - a regular user, over 500 edits. *Mik15 - regular user, 160 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Sir Rock - a regular user, over 800 edits at Meerkat Wiki *Skipper101 - a regular user, over 250 edits *Yousarin Whiskers 56 edits *Mattkenn3 New Users These are the new members of Meerkat Wiki. RussleH Former Members These are inactive members who used to work here. They will be missed. *DJay321 - (2008 - 2010), member of Wikikat Council, 0ver 303 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Mattkenn3 - Administrator, Founder of Wikikat Council, 2750 edits *Miss Sophie - Rollback, Governor of Wikikat Council, 1117 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *The Meerkat - 265 edits at Meerkats Wiki *Zybera - 310 edits at Meerkats Wiki *Phillies - Administrator, Head Wikikat Council, 3360 edits at Meerkats Wiki. *Animalgirl08 - over 20 edits at Meerkat Wiki *KeeperS - over 140 edits at Meerkat Wiki *Meerkatboy - over 40 edits at Meerkat Wiki *Yossarian - over 50 edits at Meerkat Wiki News April 8, 2010: Miss Sophie has become Meerkats Wiki second Rollback Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] April 8, 2010 (UTC) January 28th, 2010: First meerkat magazine avaible to buy! Tittle: The Whiskers [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) November 24th, 2009 :Phillies has become the Meerkats Wiki's third administrator. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 22:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) September 28th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project and Meerkats Wiki:Series Project are up and Running. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 18:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) February 26th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki has reached 100 articles and is still growing. Phillies 14:30, 28th February, 2009 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 : :As WikiKat's most active Administrator and Bureaucrat, I devote my time and effort to helping this wiki and it's people become the best that it can be. If you have questions about, or needing help with WikiKat, don't hesitate to ask for my help. Mattkenn3 talk 16:51, 18th June, 2008 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008 : :Mattkenn3 has become the Meerkat Wiki's second administrator! CatherineMunro 02:49, 17th June, 2008 (UTC) ;May 30th, 2008 : :I, administrator TheMaskedMeerkat, am back from the dead! I've noticed some long ago significant contribution and have felt this site worthy of a fixup. Things shall change for the better! TheMaskedMeerkat 03:48, 30th May, 2008 (UTC) See more news at Meerkats Wiki:News. Need Help * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. Featured Article Monkulus Whiskers was born on February 22, 2004 in Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower and her father was Yossarian. Her litter-mates were her two sisters Armanita Ditch,Lucky and her two brothers Pozzo and Zarathustra. Her parents were the dominant pair of Whiskers by that time. Her mother Flower was from Whiskers origin and became the dominant female in 2002. Her father Yossarian was from Vivian origin who joined Whiskers in 2001 along with seven other brothers from Vivian. Shortly before Monkulus was born her father Yossarian took over dominance in the group after taking it from Zaphod who was the previous dominant male. Then after the birth Yossarian lost dominance to Zaphod again and continued his life as a regular rover. In mid 2006 the Whiskers group having over 30 members split up. One gang was led by Monkulus's older half sister Super Furry Animal. Her brother Zarathustra joined Commandos along with a couple of other Whiskers males and became the dominant male. Her sister Lucky died as a pup. Her sister Armanita Ditch was evicted multiple times from the group and founded Starsky with other Whiskers females, Lazuli males and a Young Ones male. In January 2007 her mother Flower died from a snake bite and the position was wide open. Monkulus was three years old by then so it was between her and her older sister Rocket Dog. Rocket Dog won dominance over Monkulus and became the dominant female. Monkulus was very rebellious and unwilling to accept her sister as the dominant female. She always rebelled against Rocket Dog's authority. After being put in her place multiple times Monkulus left the group along with other members to start Aztecs. Monkulus was the dominant female of her group and this time she got what she always wanted, To Be A Dominant Female. Shortly after the formation of Aztecs, Incas joined it formed by King Zaphod and his sons. Zaphod became the dominant male of Aztecs along side his niece Monkulus. 'See Monkulus Whiskers for more' Features Meerkats Wiki has a lot of things to feature: * Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council * Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project * Meerkats Wiki:Series Project * Meerkats wiki:Stub Article Project * Meerkats Wiki:Featured articles * Meerkats Wiki:Check articles Meerkat Picture Contest! In the Meerkat Picture Contest each user nominates an image that match the contest's theme. Once the pictures are gathered a poll will begin. All the users of Meerkats Wiki (and from other wikis) will be free to vote for their favourite picture. Join the Meerkat Picture Contest now! This contest's theme is The Caring Babysitter. [[Current Mobs|'Current']] [[Meerkat|'Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Whiskers Mob * Lazuli Mob * Baobab Mob * Van Helsing Mob * Jaxx Mob * Toyota Mob * Kung Fu Mob * Aztecs Mob * Rascals Mob * Frisky Mob * Drie Doring Mob * Sequoia Mob * Nequoia Mob * Godzilla Mob * Zulus Mob * Ewoks Mob Ewoks MobEwoks Mob See Lost Mobs to see all the mobs that have been lost. FKMP News *December 26, 2010 November LH is out *December 9, 2010 Zaphod's 12th birthday *November 17, 2010, October life history report is out *October 19, 2010, September LH report is out *September 15, 2010, August LH is out *August 13, 2010, July LH is out *July 22, 2010 June LH is out Featured Media on Meerkat Manor season 4 (2007).]] Official Partners * Meerkats Fanon Wiki - What are you waiting for? Create your own meerkat stories and groups and share them with the rest of the users! * Dogs and Cats Wiki - If you are searching for dog or cat information you are at the right place! Learn everything about the dog and cat breeds: breed information, coat, training, behaviour and characteristics. What will you have to do before adopting a puppy or kitten? Find out more tips and advice about your pet's care and company! Category:Browse